


mocha is just as stunning as sapphire

by CosmicallyLyss



Series: Riverdale Poetry [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #givemekevangsorgivemedeath, :), M/M, THIS IS A POEM, and how fangs is great, he's talking about how joaquin was terrible, it's from kevin's pov, kevangs, lapslock intended, moose isn't mentioned, originally on my old amino account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: "sapphire is not so easily forgotten,when you do not want to forget.because although it hurts, although it pains,moving forward is more of a threat."basically blue things are joaquin and brown things are fangs 'cuz y'know,, eye colorI hope you read and enjoy ahaha





	mocha is just as stunning as sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a joavin stan friendly zone my sincerest apologies
> 
> except i'm not apologetic whatsoever
> 
> y'all can ship/not ship whatever you want but do it respectfully

sapphire is not so easily forgotten,

when it comes from emotionless eyes.

and a light that blazed so extravagantly it burned.

and kept all its lies disguised.

a love like an adder.

harmless at first,

but poisonous once bitten.

and oh, so quick to kill.

a love like drowning.

exhilarating,

adrenaline filled,

and a dangerous sort of thrill.

sapphire is not so easily forgotten,

when you do not want to forget.

because although it hurts,

although it pains,

moving forward is more of a threat.

they "told me so", they "already knew",

so why was i left unaware?

i was a "fool", it "couldn't be true",

now i'm left with no chance for repair.

i became a hand grenade

set off by a hairline fracture.

self-destructive and brazen.

no innocence left to capture.

i lost myself in a fantasy

and lived within my mind.

although i searched, although i scoured,

a purpose was a concept i could not find.

no self-worth or self-esteem,

just  blank stares and shattered trust.

no sense of value for myself.

instead of love, i thrived off lust.

although, change is due,

and there is time to renew,

and every springtime flower has its

personal breakthrough,

and on one fateful day, i learned:

mocha is just as stunning as sapphire,

instantly equal, if not more.

chocolate is more intimate than aquamarine,

and inspires emotion never experienced before.

i'm once again caught up in a cobra's grip,

suffocating in the coils,

i'm once again becoming a war casualty,

and there's only one hunting for spoils.

he is enigmatic,

a warrior,

honest,  kind,  and brave.

he is selfless,

a fighter,

nd the reason i am saved.

sapphire is not so easily forgotten,

but mocha is quick to replace.

he has lit me with the fire of life,

he is my saving grace.

i've placed my faith in a viper,

with an aura enticing and bright.

there is always a chance to be bitten,

but if i am punctured by fangs,

i think i'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! feedback is always appreciated hehe
> 
> have a great day/night!


End file.
